Mrs Grey the math teacher
by Snowshadow67
Summary: This was made for my friend hehe, who else has a hot maths teacher? c;


*Tick* *Tick* *Tick* the sound of the clock on the wall sitting atop the classroom white board seemed to be ticking slower and slower by the second. The more I listened the more I started to hear the sound of my own heart, ticking melodically with the sound of the clock. Every time I look over to Mrs Grey she's helping another student with their math work. Bending over. With most of her cleavage opened out for everyone to see, open out for me to stare at, and fantasize about. I shake the thought out of my head as the bell rings, I start to pack up all my things to head out the door for the end of the day, but I hear Mrs Grey call out, "Desarae, would you please stay behind after class for me?"  
Oh, I'm in for it now. I bet she's noticed my lack of homework lately, or maybe my lack of missing class, just avoiding the urge to stare at her boobs all day. "Now des, I think you and me have something we need to discuss."  
"Look Mrs Grey if this is about my absence or lack of homework I'm just going to say right now that…" but I was cut short by Mrs Grey clearing her throat.  
At that moment Mrs Grey looked at me, it sent shivers down my spine. "Des… I've seen the way you're always looking at me you know." She said while walking over to the door. "I've seen the way you look at my boobs when I bend over." I heard a click and the door locked behind Mrs Grey. "  
Mrs Grey I…" I tried to say until I was cut off with a slight nibble on my neck. "Mrs Grey! I'm you're student as well as a teenage girl, I don't really think you should be…" I was cut off again but with a slight whimper as she bit my neck again.  
"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't quite catch that." Mrs Grey breathed softly in my ear.  
"Nothing Mrs. Grey" I barely managed to reply.  
I heard the sound of Mrs Greys heels tap as she walked around my chair and back in front of me. Then she leant forward on my desk. And started to slowly, unbutton her top, opening her shirt to show a black and pink lace bra underneath. I couldn't control myself any longer, and she reached up to re-adjust her glasses I out stretched my hands and I started to slowly grope her massive amazing boobs. Just then Mrs Grey let out her own little whimper, and a faint little grin crosses over my lips as I remember the way she made me whimper and lose control. I got up, and moved around behind her. Still groping and squeezing her large breasts. But I start to nibble the nape of her neck. She starts whimpering and running her hands through my long brown hair so I assume I'm doing a good job for my first time. I wonder if she even knows I've only every fantasised about doing this.  
"Des… You know…" Mrs Grey starts to say in-between rushed and deep breaths. "You know that… Sometimes… I don't wear any panties… Underneath my skirt when I come to school?..."  
I don't know how to reply and I start to stumble on my words in the moment, "Why do you do that Mrs Grey?" I ask just wanting to hear her soft and unstable voice once more.  
"I… I do it to see if you'll notice Desarae… I do it to see if maybe you'll try and look, and you do don't you?"  
"I… I have noticed before…"  
"Well Des… Was I wearing any today? Huh? Take a guess for me?"  
"I don't know Mrs."  
"Well maybe you should try and find out."  
Hearing those words come from Mrs Greys sweet lips breaks me, I can't help it anymore. I lean in and my lips meet hers and we start to kiss, slowly at first, but then as it starts to heat up we start to go faster and things get hotter and hotter. I feel her tongue slowly extend into my mouth. And I touch it with mine. I like the taste. We start to circle our tongues around each other's, and as we kiss I start to feel her hand wander down the side of my body. I don't stop it. As her hands starts to stop at the buttons concealing my breasts in my school uniform dress, she notices I don't flinch or move to stop her at all, and I feel a smile creep onto her lips and she's kissing me, and my buttons start to undo slowly. One by one. Teasing me with what I know is going to happen but have never felt before. I start to breath loudly and I have to tear my lips away from hers, she barely seems to notice as her scarlet lips move onto my neck and she starts nibbling. I start to run my hands through her hair just as she did to me as I remember the way it felt. And as the last of my buttons is undone, her hand starts to slowly creep inside. She barely notices my bra as she slips underneath and I feel the cold touch of her hand against the skin of my boob. It's cold and it feels different. But I like it. A lot. I start to moan as her fingers close in around my boobs and she started squeezing. And massaging. I start to get squirmy. My legs start to cross and wrap around each other. And Mrs. Grey knows exactly what she wants to do next. While still groping me and nibbling my neck, I feel her hand start to slide up my leg, then up my inner thigh. Getting higher. And higher. Closer. And closer. As I start to moan even louder, now moaning her name in her ear. I feel two of her fingers on my pussy through my underwear and she starts slowly rubbing me. Her lips leave my neck and I once again feel her breath on my ear as she whispers, "It appears I've made you quite wet haven't I des?"  
"Yes ma'am. You have." I stumble.  
"Well maybe I need to do something about it." She breathes into my ear as her fingers slowly slide deep inside my soaking. Tight. Wet pussy.  
I gasp and dig my nails into her arm. I don't know why. But she just smiles and keeps going, I start to really moan now. Getting more and more into it. Softly thrusting and moving my body in time with her fingers. It feels amazing. I hear her start to breath heavily getting hornier and hornier herself, and I start to imagine what it would be like doing this to her, sliding my fingers deep inside her pussy. And as the thought reaches my mind I lose all control of my body and my head and all I can think about it Mrs. Grey. Nothing else at all. And I moan louder than ever and lose all my breath as I have an orgasm and I feel my pussy tighten around her fingers. I open my eyes and see her shining almost sweaty face smiling sweetly in front of me, as she leans in and presses her yummy lips up against mine she whispers, that's not all is it sweetie? And I smile and nibble her ear in reply.


End file.
